A Crimson Star
by DarkstarShadowrose
Summary: She ran away from them or maybe simply became lost. A child that has known no truth shall find the universe is bigger then he has ever imagined. An empire will discover that which they lost and what should have been theirs. To escape from pain he may deny
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo. All rights to characters belong to the creator and publishers and distributors. Creators as well so please do not sue.

Author Note 1: This is my second attempt at a Naurto story so please give me lots of feedback so I improve.

Author note 2: It's me again folks with a new story. I will be continuing "A fox of fire and ice." Once the rewrites are done I will post them. I hope you enjoy this story too.

Author note 3: This is a story I have been thinking on for awhile and the world may become very AU also I need suggestions on pairings if any.

* * *

Summery: She ran away from them or maybe simply became lost. A child that has known no truth shall find the universe is bigger then he has ever imagined. An empire will discover that which they lost and what should have been theirs. To escape from pain he may deny his father and only embrace the legacy of his mother. The stars beckon a child home.

Now on with the Show

* * *

A Crimson Star

Chapter One: Relic of the Past

Two people walked across a large bridge leading into Wave country. The sign at the entrance declared to all that this was _"The Great Naruto bridge"_, which brought a smile to one of the pair. This one was a boy about fifteen year's old and average height with spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was dressed in black pants and a dark blue long sleeved shirt along with a grey vest baring an orange spiral on the back. The look was completed with a forehead protector tied securely keeping his unruly hair at bay baring the symbol of the Leaf and a pair of holsters strapped to his right hip and leg marking him as a ninja. The oddest part of his looks though had to be three whisker-like marks on each of his cheeks.

Next to the young man walked a man who looked to be in his early or mid fifties with long spiky white hair wearing a strange forehead protector that seemed thicker with a small pair of horns protruding from it and the kanji for _"oil"_ on it. He had two black lines running down from his eyes and was dressed oddly. Those who saw him immediately recognized the infamous Jiraiya of the legendary Sannin and writer of the Icha Icha Paradise books, also a self-proclaimed super pervert.

"Brat after this stop here we'll head back to Konoha so... enjoy the last of your freedom." Jiraiya said though there was no severe undertone to his voice. During their training trip together, he'd grown even fonder of the hyperactive blonde.

"A part of me doesn't want to go back Ero-sennin. I feel so free not being glared at wherever I go and even the looks of respect I get whenever you make me take a mission." The blonde replied good-naturally with a foxy grin adorning his face.

Uzumaki Naruto, container of the Nine-tailed fox Kyuubi, Number one hyperactive knuckle-headed ninja of Konoha, Customer Nº 1 of Ichiraku's Ramen, Etc, Etc... Had grown in more aspects than only size while he trained away from his village. Under the guidance of Jiraiya or rather the scrolls he gave him, while the self-proclaimed super pervert went to do his _'Research'_ he had become stronger and smarter then should've been possible in three short years. Taijutsu-wise he had learned every stance and form he could find or be taught as they traveled, which also made him begin using a weight system and gravity jutsu force upon himself that would put Rock Lee and Maito Gai to shame. When it came to Ninjutsu he'd studied every element he could and instead of just learning a jutsu he took time and mastered it before moving on so he knew just when to make use of it. Though genjutsu had always been a failing for him Naruto had begun learning the ins and outs of illusion weaving so he could better counter them or use the ones he did learn. Jiraiya would never admit but he was very proud of the boy and secretly believed him to be some sort of genius for all he been able to do.

'_He's almost even with me and a few years from reaching the strength of his father. Kid you are going to light the world on fire I just know it. Still why did he want to come here and not head back? Maybe he just wants to avoid dealing with that Uchiha-teme. Oh well whatever it is it can't be that bad.' _Jiraiya thought as they walked.

'_I can feel it again like a tug at my heart the closer to Tazuna's village we come. It's weird like a beacon calling to me but I can't tell Ero-sennin yet I don't even know what this feeling is. After that last mission when that energy shield protected me and those floating logs popped up I can't ignore it anymore something is not right and this where that feeling is leading me.' _Naruto thought as they stepped off the bridge into the now prosperous country of Wave.

This place had defiantly changed since Naruto was last here. People walked the streets happily chatting and buying things from various shops and carts without worry. Children ran through the streets fully clothed with full bellies playing innocent games. Gone was the pitiful and hopeless land and in its place was a land of courage and dreams.

Several people kept stealing glances at the pair as they walked through the streets though more at Naruto then Jiraiya. Both could hear the whispers being passed between people but chose to ignore them as they were just the gossip about a returning hero.

"Ero-sennin I'll see you later there are some people I want to visit and a couple of graves I need to pay respect to." He said as they neared a tavern and inn.

"Sure thing brat, but meet me back here by sundown." The Sannin ordered to the blondes back.

"Right... Be careful at the bathhouses Ero-sennin. I'd hate... TO LOSE MY SENSEI BECAUSE OF HIS PEEPING!" Naruto yelled loudly the last part making sure every woman within a mile heard him.

"DAMN IT YOU BRAT!" Jiraiya screamed as several angry women glared at him.

'_That should keep him out of trouble for a few hours.' _Naruto thought running down the streets towards and old friend's house.

As he got close to the home of his first major client and his family he spotted a young boy he recognized still wearing that old hat of his and practicing shooting his crossbow into a tree.

"Practicing to show up in the nick of time like a hero always does Inari-kun?" He asked watching the young boy turn to face him.

"Naruto-Niisan!" Inari exclaimed before charging the ninja with a fierce hug.

"Hey kiddo how have you been?" Naruto asked as he accepted the hug.

"Great Naruto-niisan Gramps is even talking about needing to build another bridge to help get everyone who wants into the country in. The lord is talking about starting a ninja village too isn't that great?" Inari said ranting about how much better Wave country was now.

"That's good Inari-kun. Go and tell your Kaasan that you're going to show me around alright? I'd like to go visit the graves and then I need your help with something." He said and watched Inari nod vigorously before darting inside the house.

Smiling he reached behind him and into his traveling pack. He pulled from it a bracer shaped to look like a mass of vines and plants at the top in the center from which all the vines seemingly came from was a bright blue stone. Jiraiya had given it to him before his last mission and told him Sandaime had made him promise to pass it on to Naruto when he got old enough to use it. Neither didn't understand the meaning of the message, until Jiraiya had come at him with a Rasengan and the bracer had created a bright blue shield around him completely stopping the attack. The toad hermit had then tried to take the bracer but when he touched it a huge amount of power had surged through him throwing him back and leaving his hair in a frizzy mess for weeks.

Smiling at the memory Naruto slipped the bracer onto his right arm and securely fastened it. The moment was short lived as the bracer began to hum and suddenly jerked his arm to the right trying to drag him in that direction. Digging his feet in the soil, Naruto began fighting against the pull, his face scrunched up in determination.

Inari walked back out of his house with Tsunami to see a very peculiar sight before them. Naruto fighting against the pull of the bracer and losing slowly but surely drag marks showing where he had started the struggled. Releasing his weights and the gravity jutsu he slowly was able to take five steps before the force pulling him increased.

"I need some help you guys!" He said as sweat started to roll off his brow from the exertion.

Tsunami and Inari ran to help him but before they could reach him he lost his footing and was suddenly being yanked seeming like a cord or rubber band in the direction the bracer was pointing.

Inari took off after his hero kicking up dust as he ran his hero following the sound of the blonde containers screaming.

Jiraiya woke on the street in front of the inn after his beating at the hands of several beautiful women. He decided to find Naruto and pay the brat back for ruining his fun. Looking up when he heard screaming he watched his student suddenly zoomed over his head his bracer glowing a soft green color and pulling him. Before that thought could register he felt a foot impact with him as Inari plowed over him in his chase. Jiraiya stood up with the impression of a shoe along his face. Shaking his head he took off after the pair.

"Sorry, look out, I can pay for that I swear, hey Tazuna-san. Whoa sorry coming through. Congratulations on the wedding." Naruto spoke in rushes as his bracer flung him around the city barely avoiding people Jiraiya and Inari hot on his tail.

Once outside the village his form flew past trees and through bushes forming scratches that instantly healed after they formed. The chase finally ended when Naruto hit a tree at full speed his arms and legs not even fully going around the massive tree. Sliding down the tree Naruto found himself laying on his back on the ground staring up through the leafs.

The bracer hummed louder and a small beam of light shot from the blue stone into the tree. A moment later a beam of light came from the tree and into Naruto's forehead making his eyes glaze over and his body relax involuntarily with the warmth.

Jiraiya and Inari came through the underbrush a few minutes later and gasped at the sight before them. A single small island was set into the water and at the center was a huge cherry blossom tree larger then either had ever seen in their lives. From the branches a beam of light flowed into Naruto and a similar beam came from his bracer. Jiraiya approached and tried to grab his student only to hurled back by a blast of energy similar to the one he'd gotten when trying to take the bracer from Naruto.

_Interfacing with Key complete. . ._

_Genetic signature registered. . ._

_Parasitic/Symbiotic energy detected. . ._

_Instilling energy barriers. . ._

_Checking against data recovered from rooted tree-ship. . ._

_Identity confirmed activating distress beacon and general announcement/alert beacon and transmission. . . _

_Transporting. . ._

Inari and Jiraiya blinked as the light beams faded and Naruto's body vanished into nothingness.

"What the hell has the brat gotten himself into this time?" Jiraiya demanded to the air. Tsunade would have his ass for this one. Assuming he didn't kill himself if he had truly lost the kid. Both Sannin had become attached to the boy as if he were their son.

_**

* * *

Galaxy Police HQ**_

Confusion reigned as the transmission hit the Galaxy Police headquarters passed on from several relay stations and sights. People ran around wildly gathering reports and trying to figure the situation out. On the screen was displayed the picture of a humanoid male slowly turning and to the side data scrolled showing his genetics, which seemed to shift more every minute to favor his mothers DNA.

Airi Masaki chairwoman of training at the Galaxy Police academy walked into this chaos having been summoned by Marshal Minami Kuramitsu for just this problem.

"What is the problem?" She asked looking at the impressive amount of chaos one transmission had cause and not been from Mihoshi.

"The transmission we received is from a Juraian Treeship it's transmitting three different sets of data. I thought it might interest you to know one set of the data is about one Masaki Minaho." The marshal replied.

Airi grabbed a copy of the reports quickly and began scanning them. Minaho had left earth years ago and there had been no word since then though maybe she was making contact or was in danger. She felt her eyes tear up when it was reported Minaho had died her connection to her rooted Treeship cut thus signaling the end of her life.

'_Why is a message being sent out now though? According to this she would've died 16 years ago.' _She thought and continued reading through the print-outs.

Airi dropped them in shock when she read the next few lines and looked over the revised chart the ship had sent to confirm its findings.

"I've had a patrol ship dispatched already and I'm sending everything we have directly to Jurai." Minami spoke up.

She only nodded and went to inform another person and persons who needed to know as well.

'_I'll get Washu to tell Yosho'_

_**

* * *

Yosho-oh**_

Naruto sat up and looked around taking stock of his surroundings as things lost their wavy quality. He was lying in soft grass and trees were everywhere and he could hear the sounds of waterfalls and other sources around him. This is where the normal things came to an end though and became very bizarre.

There was a ceiling though it seemed able to mimic the brightness of day and he suspected darkness of night. He could feel wind caress his form yet he spotted places where there was stone and note grass. Rising he began walking around eventually finding luxurious sleeping quarters for people though one set seemed for royalty.

"Where the heck am I?" he said aloud continuing to explore.

_Aboard the Yosho-Oh a Juraian war cruiser belonging to Lord Masaki Naruto. . ._

Naruto jumped and turned completely around trying to locate the voice that had spoken to him.

"Who said that?" he demanded.

_You are now directly interfaced with the Yosho-Oh Lord Naruto as a member of the royal family of Jurai and the owner of this ship. . ._

"What are you talking about and who are you?"

_The Yosho-Oh is a Juraian 1st Generation Treeship brought into existence on the day Masaki Naruto was born. Lacking components the Yosho-Oh used the wood and aid of Airi-Oh, the land rooted Treeship belonging to the deceased Masaki Minaho to aid in its development and then waited for her son to come and claim this ship that belongs to him. . ._

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto not Masaki you have the wrong guy."

_Incorrect you are the son of Masaki Minaho the Yosho-Oh has confirmed the genetic relation before bringing you aboard. Father DNA unknown in the registry but is Juraian. Infusion of energy has solidified barriers around the Parasitic/symbiotic energy in your system Juraian genetics have begun to duplicate. . ._

"I wish Ero-sennin were here he might understand all this." Naruto muttered and then blinked a screen appeared in front of his eyes showing Jiraiya.

_Target located transporting. . ._

The screen vanished and Jiraiya suddenly appeared in front of Naruto blinking as he had been at Tazuna's house a second ago discussing what happened with the bridge builder.

"Oh man am I glad to see you Ero-sennin." Naruto said as he rushed to the man and did something very uncharacteristic hugged him.

"Brat what's with you and where the hell are we?" he demanded though allowed the blonde to embrace him.

_You are Aboard the Yosho-Oh a Juraian war cruiser belonging to Lord Masaki Naruto. . ._

The voice had been audible this time though it spoke in Naruto's head like it always had.

"Brat what did you do!" Jiraiya said looking at the blonde.

"I don't know Ero-sennin I put on the bracer and got dragged to that tree and then I felt really warm and comfortable, then I woke up here. The voice says this place belongs to me and something about confirming who my mother was and the word Jurai keeps coming up." Naruto explained.

"What does Jurai mean and what's this about your mother I thought you never knew her?" He asked wondering if the kid really knew who his parents were.

"I didn't know her or my father." He replied looking down.

_Clarification request accepted Lord Naruto. Masaki Minaho is one of two children born to Prince Yosho Masaki Jurai and Airi Masaki. She was born on the planet Earth in the Sol system and when she ventured out in her Treeship it met with a disaster and was stranded on this planet. Contact between here and the Treeship ended approximately 16 years ago on your date of birth Lord Naruto. . . _

Both sensei and student blinked at the response.

"Could you please explain everything to us we seem to lack the knowledge to understand what you're talking about." Jiraiya suggested.

_Lord Naruto would you prefer a downloaded history of Juraian history, customs, politics, etiquette, and other miscellaneous information directly into your mind?_

"Um, sure" he answered.

_Interfacing. . ._

_Information loaded preparing to direct neural upload. . ._

_Initializing. . ._

A beam of green light struck him in the forehead and Jiraiya watched his student close his eyes and slump to the floor.

"What did you do?" He yelled and watched several logs materialize around Naruto and then forming a sphere around him make his body float upwards before moving away from him.

_Lord Naruto must be unconscious or the mental strain can cause fatal or long-term damage to his mind. Lord Naruto will be asleep for a few hours, while he is resting the answer to your question will be explained verbally as the Yosho-Oh cannot interface with you. . ._

"Alright" the toad hermit replied sitting down expecting a lengthy lecture. He was not disappointed.

_**

* * *

Earth**_

Washu sat on a floating pillow in her extra-dimensional lab conveniently located in the Masaki household first floor closet. In front of her was a screen showing the face of Masaki Airi. The scientific genius infamous for her doomsday weapons did not look pleased.

"No I will not go and inform Yosho about all this. TALK TO YOUR HUSBAND YOURSELF!" she spoke yelling into the screen with an angry expression at the end.

"Please Washu-chan I don't want this to get out of hand." Airi asked saying the geniuses name with a sickeningly sweet voice.

"IF YOU DON'T COME HERE AND EXPLAIN THINSG TO HIM AND EVERYONE ELSE I'LL SHOW YOU OUT OF HAND!" Airi swore she saw fire being breathed by the diminutive woman but nodded none the less. Incurring the wraith of someone who created weapons of mass destruction for fun was not a wise idea.

"Good I'm glad we could resolve this like adults I'll let everyone know your coming." Washu said with a bright smile and terminated the communication window.

'_I wonder if this kid is as good a specimen as Tenchi-kun. I better setup some experiments.' _She thought with a wicked gleam in her eyes mad scientist personality fully in charge.

_**

* * *

Jurai**_

Funaho, First crowned empress of Jurai and head of Juraian intelligence, amongst other things was very rarely surprised by anything but when one of her officers came flying through the doors with a stack of printouts she braced herself for something big.

She was able to get through the report about Minaho without much incident though secretly she was very saddened by her passing. However when she read the other two parts to the report she spit out the liquid she'd just drank in shock.

"Fetch Misaki-chan and Azusa-sama!" she ordered and watched the man run back out the doors.

'_He's been alone for so long this won't end well I can already see it.' _She thought staring at the pile of papers.

When Misaki and Azusa walked into her office she passed them each a copy of the report and let them read it without interruption.

Funaho could see the maternal side of Misaki manifest and the emotions she must have felt from what she read. The report wasn't complete and didn't explain the boys past but still both women could see how bad a child's life could be with no mother.

Azusa was harder to read but she could see the mental wheels spinning in her husbands mind. The possibilities were endless in this case unlike with Tenchi and Azusa knew the consequences if things turned out badly in such a case. A part of the man that was a father was worried about his great grandson though he'd never say it out loud.

Things were about to get interesting for them again.

_**

* * *

Yosho-Oh**_

Eight hours passed before Jiraiya got worried and went to check on his student. The ship had informed him Naruto was awake two hours ago and so he figured the blonde was lost but after this long he had decided to see if anything was wrong.

He whistled when he saw how richly decorated the Royal quarters were, which mattered little as the entire ship also looked like one big utopian forest. He spotted Naruto's silhouette through his bed curtains and the blonde was most defiantly sitting up in bed.

Opening the curtain he was greeted with the sight of Naruto sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest looking at a screen with the expression of a lost child. On the screen was the picture of a beautiful woman with flowing dark hair and eyes. She was dressed in formal robes and her lips were twitched upward in a dignified but radiant smile. Despite the clothing Jiraiya could recognize the woman anywhere.

"Hey brat how are you holding up?" He asked breaking the silence.

"I'm alright Jiraiya-sensei. Though I wish I knew more about my mother, I profess a desire to know who my father is as well." He answered but his voice had changed it was quieter and filled with utmost respect and manners. It was regal in a way.

The self-proclaimed super pervert blinked having never heard the kid speak to him in such a way.

"I could tell you some things I guess."

"I would be most appreciative if you would."

"I said I could I never said I would brat." Jiraiya said and felt Naruto bring his fist down onto the top of his head flooring the Sannin with a strength that reminded him of Tsunade.

"DAMN IT ERO-SENNIN TELL ME OR I'LL BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT FO YOU, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto screamed in his face and stood up on the bed seemingly normal again before he coughed and sat back down on the bed.

"I apologize Jiraiya-sensei but I'll be quite annoyed with you if you don't tell me." He said back in what the toad hermit dubbed his Royal voice.

"Yeah right once a brat always a brat." He muttered and watched Naruto's eye twitch and his hand forming a fist.

"I may have learned manners Ero-sennin, I mean Jiraiya-sensei but you seem to have an effect on my self control."

"I've heard that a few times though mostly from-"he was stopped by Naruto.

"If you finish that sentence I will hurt you Sensei."

"You got lucky with that shot brat don't get cocky."

"I'm not underestimating you Jiraiya-sensei but I want to inform you of a detail: This ship is filled to the brim with anti-intruder weapons that CAN shoot you, especially if I'm pissed" Naruto was rewarded by his teacher paling.

"I was joking Sensei but will you please tell me about my parent's."

"Right well this going to be a long talk I'll admit I don't know a lot about your mom but when I was around her there was a serene aura... Always surrounding her it sort of compensated for the hyperactivity of your dad. Sarutobi-Sensei probably had told you that they died when the Kyuubi attacked and that's true... Minaho-chan died giving birth and your dad died . . . sealing the fox into you." He explained and watched Naruto put the pieces together in seconds where as before it might take hours.

"The Yondaime was my father." Naruto stated letting that phrase roll around his mind.

"He didn't know your mom was dead so he thought you'd have her when he was done sealing the Kyuubi."

"Tell me more. . . Over ramen" Naruto said and got out of the bed.

"Sure Brat" Jiraiya smiled seeing his student really hadn't changed that much.

"I will meet you in town." With that Jiraiya watched the air in front fo him get wavy before he found himself back in front fo Tazuna's house in Wave country.

"He could've dropped me at the Bathhouse."

_**

* * *

Ramen Stand**_

Jiraiya along with Tazuna and his family watched slack jawed as Naruto joined them. He had changed into clothing only seen in Lords and even in that case only the most powerful. The entire outfit was dark blue with white lines and a gold vine like pattern running over it. He kept his hair its normal unruly self with his forehead protector holding it back.

"Sorry it took so long and don't ask about the clothes." Naruto said taking a seat with the four other people his bracer still wrapped around his right arm securely.

"Brat, where did you get those clothes from?" Jiraiya demanded.

"Yosho-Oh" he replied simply.

That seemed to shut the whiter haired Sannin up long enough for them to all order. All four people stared at Naruto once more as his hand shook as he ate his brow creased in determination. He seemed to want to slurp the delicious ramen down like always but his body would always halt and slowly strain all the juice from a bite before making him slowly eat and chew quietly. It was quite obvious Naruto was getting angry with his inability to eat at his own pace. Inari was the first to crack and start laughing followed by everyone else, while Naruto's left eyes was beginning to twitch.

"Having problems brat?" Jiraiya laughed.

"Stupid manners how can you enjoy ramen so slowly." He muttered but relented to his new etiquette in eating.

"I explained to Tazuna-san and his family what happened but I think they want to hear the story form you."

Naruto nodded and a foxy grin spread across his face.

"I have a better Idea but let's finish eating first."

_**

* * *

Great Naruto Bridge**_

Naruto stood staring out over the ocean with the moon reaching high into the sky. Behind him were Jiraiya and Tazuna with his family waiting for the brilliant idea of the blonde that would explain everything. The wind gently blew ruffling their clothes and making the night cool.

'_Yosho-Oh come online and ascend your rest has ended.' _He thought as his bracer gem glows soft green transmitting his will to the Treeship.

_Yosho-Oh full start-up complete. . ._

_Awakening Complete all systems initialized. . ._

_Ascending. . ._

The water suddenly began to ripple wildly below them turning into huge waves and the bridge rumbled. A deafening roar filled their ears and the wind began whipping wildly. Slowly the water was pushed aside and something rose into the air from the blue depths.

"Death wrapped in elegant beauty." Jiraiya whispered as he took in the sight before them.

The ship was 750-800 meters in length and 250 meters in width appearing to be made of wood. It was a lively green color or light brown and appeared to have few edges a flowing design born of a poets mind. There truly weren't enough words to describe the sight. The words "Danger" and "Beauty" were instantly brought to their minds.

"The Yosho-Oh is the legacy of my mother passed down to me it even used parts of her deceased Airi-Oh to complete itself." Naruto spoke as the last of the water clinging to the Treeship fell away.

"Naruto-Niisan it's so pretty." Inari remarked bringing a smile to the blondes face.

"I've never seen anything like it." Tazuna added.

"Your mother left you a grand gift Naruto-kun" Tsunami said smiling at the boy.

_Ship detected at outer most perimeter of star system. . ._

Naruto looked up sharply with the warning from his the Yosho-Oh.

'_When will it get here and what data do you have on it?" _He thought in return.

_Approximate Time of arrival will be two hours. That is when they will be in range to detect the Yosho-Oh and be able to jump directly into orbit. Target identification unknown at this time possibly Galaxy Police or Juraian Empire or third party investigating Yosho-Oh beacon and transmissions from activation. . ._

"Damn it Obaa-chan is gonna kill me for this one. Ero-sennin we gotta go right now." Naruto stated slipping into his normal tone of speech.

"What's the problem brat?"

"We're going to have company soon and I don't know if it's the good kind or the blow up a planet to get the Yosho-Oh kind."

"Does trouble follow you around like a plague brat?"

"Just when I thought things were going to be quiet I swear you're going to get me killed one of these days." Jiraiya continued to rant.

"It seems my visit has been cut short I'll come back after things settle down." Naruto promised bowing to the three and ignoring his Sensei's continued rant.

The duo vanished from the sight and the others watched the ship Ascend higher before starting to head towards Fire country.

"Someone should really write that kid's life down they'd make a fortune." Tazuna commented.

_**

* * *

Yosho-Oh**_

Naruto appeared standing on an odd platform directly behind him was a giant tree, seemingly the heart of the ship. Jiraiya was close by but standing in the grass. Several screens appeared in front of Naruto showing the outside of the ship along with other data and the last showed the position of the approaching ship.

"We have to get to Konoha fast and warn Tsunade-Obaachan or she'll skin me alive when the fireworks happen!" Naruto spoke aloud though the ship easily responded to his will.

_Location specified: Grid G37 identified as Konoha Time to arrival fifty minutes._

"Then let's go!"

_Course set leaving location._

"So what's the plan brat?" Jiraiya asked.

"We'll be there in just under an hour which gives us just enough to get a present ready for Tsunade-Obaachan." Naruto said with a grin and dragged his teacher to another area of the ship.

_**

* * *

Earth**_

The Masaki household was usually teeming with activity but for some reason today it was quiet. The reason for this was the gathering of entire family in the living room waiting for whatever it was Airi had come all this way to tell them.

Airi let her attention focus on Yosho though as she began to talk.

"Galaxy Police HQ received a transmission coming from a Juraian Treeship broadcasting three different sets of data. The first set was confirming the death of Masaki Minaho." She stopped after that and watched Yosho hide his reaction though she could see the pain burning in his eyes.

"The second and third sets of data however concerned someone else. A young man by the name of Masaki Naruto, who was drawn to his Treeship the Yosho-Oh. Genetic mapping done by the ship, says that he is Minaho's son. Minaho died the day he was born nearly 16 years ago."

Yosho turned his eyes to Tenchi and the others his voice seemed cold and his movements almost robotic.

"Ryoko...please prepare your ship for travel...we must go immediately. Minaho has been found...and I must recite the Rites in her last resting site"

Noboyuki looked saddened at the news as both a father himself and for the loss of his sister-in-law. Ryoko who normally would have commented snidely or fought against the idea simply nodded and teleported outside a look of sadness on her face Ryo-Ohki close behind her.

Questions spun inside the minds of the others. All except Washu who was still busy planned numerous experiments to try on the boy once they found him. Spotting Yosho rising and heading towards the temple she shook her head genially feeling for the Juraian.

"Ok everyone, come with me to the lab and I'll show you the reports and we can get ready for our trip." She spoke herding everyone into the closet.

Airi followed with a grim face she'd have to answer all their questions and bring up many memories she preferred to leave buried.

_**

* * *

Unknown Place**_

Lady Tokimi stared at the floating Image of Naruto a small smile curving onto her lips. D-3 floated nearby commutating telepathically with his mistress.

"It will be done." He responded at the end of their conversation.

_**

* * *

Konoha**_

The peaceful night was broken at the northern walls of the Village hidden in the Leafs. Approaching the ninja village slowly was a floating ship that seemed to be made of wood and was unlike anything they'd ever seen before, which meant everyone believed it to an enemy Tsunade stood on the wall with Sakura and Shizune on either side of her.

Beyond them stood Anbu and jounin in the back were chuunin and even genin gathered for a fight. Fear and apprehension had not been felt in Konoha on this level since the Kyuubi no Kitsune incident.

The vessel stopped once it was over Konoha and an eerie wind whipped up sending dirt and dust spiraling around those gathered. A bright white light suddenly shone down over Tsunade and a voice boomed from the ship down at her.

"OBAA-CHAN I'M BACK!" the voice was loud and clear causing many ninja to fall flat on their faces. Uzumaki Naruto had pulled the biggest prank of his life.

'_."OK...After I Find out HOW In the Name of ALL the Past Hokages Naruto pulled this off...I'M GOING TO KILL THE BRAT!'_ Tsunade though her eyes twitching and the veins above her eyebrows pulsing.

* * *

Please read and review

Till next time


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo. All rights to characters belong to the publishers and distributors. Creators as well so please do not sue.

Author Note 1: This is my second attempt at a Naurto story so please give me lots of feedback so I can improve.

Author note 2: It's me again folks with a new story. I will be continuing "A Fox of Fire and Ice." Once the rewrites are done I will post them. I hope you enjoy this story too.

Author note 3: This is a story I have been thinking on for a while and it may become very AU. Also, I need suggestions on pairings if any.

* * *

Summery: She ran away from them or maybe simply became lost. A child that has known no truth shall find that the universe is bigger then he has ever imagined. An empire will discover that which they lost and what should have been theirs. To escape from pain, he may deny his father and only embrace the legacy of his mother. The stars beckon a child home.

Now on with the Show

* * *

A Crimson Star

Chapter Two: Family Reunion

The magnificent ship continued to hover even after the booming words of Naruto. Many of the gathered had already tried using the Kai technique to dispel what they thought was a genjutsu only to realize that the sight before them was real.

The air in front of the gate was distorted for a second and suddenly a figure was standing there. He wore a white flowing kimono usually reserved for members of an honor guard or elite samurai. The material, while light and baggy for comfort, didn't restrict movement at all. It took Tsunade a moment to recognize the man standing there.

"Jiraiya-baka what the hell is going on and why are you wearing that!" the blonde Godaime demanded, her notoriously short patience already gone because of Naruto.

The perverted hermit jumped up onto the gate crouching so he was in front of Tsunade and balanced on the wall.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Gather the jounin instructors and their teams and we'll go to the tower and I'll try to explain things until the brat gets there," Jiraiya stated, his voice staying all-business, which left his fellow Sannin unnerved.

"What's happening Jiraiya-baka? Is Naruto-kun all right?" she asked, growing scared for the kid who had become like a son to her.

"Tsunade-chan, make it clear to everyone to not make a hostile move against him. Naruto may not retaliate but there are sources at work that will protect him. The brat's fine. He just has that luck about him." With those words, the toad Sannin was gone in a swirl of leaves.

"Sakura-chan, Shizune, gather the people and meet me at the tower. And spread the word!" She ordered, vanishing an instant later.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" both students replied and went to work.

_**

* * *

Yosho-Oh**_

Naruto stood in the same spot he had since they departed Wave, watching the different screens. The difference now was that on either side of him was a floating log slightly taller then him. The one to his right had the kanji for _"Misaki"_ drawn over its front in blue. The one to his left had a kanji in red that stood for _"Funaho"_. Both were Juraian guardians the ship awakened when he decided to go down to Konoha.

"Oh, this is so exciting! We're going with Lord Naruto! Imagine the interaction we can observe, Funaho!" Misaki exclaimed, the voice high pitched and female.

"Misaki, don't forget— we're going to protect Lord Naruto, not observe people. Besides, these people might be threats," Funaho responded in a logical sounding feminine voice, almost like someone used to doing research or thinking things out.

"Of course I won't forget! I'll protect Lord Naruto with my life. No one hurts a member of the royal family, especially the one I'm supposed to protect." In comparison, Misaki seemed hyperactive and impulsive.

"It's time to go, both of you calm down and stick close," Naruto spoke up for the first time and took a deep breath, while straightening his royal attire. These manners were seriously starting to cramp his style.

"Right!" both answered.

_**

* * *

Konoha**_

The guards standing in front of the east gate tensed as the air distorted in front of them. Naruto appeared there, flanked by a pair of floating logs, his face impassive and his eyes simply expressionless. Both chuunin were speechless at his clothing and lack of obnoxious behavior.

Naruto walked calmly the logs keeping up until he stood before the guards at which time he bowed slightly.

"Will you please open the gate? I need to get to the Hokage's office and this is my home," he spoke with respect, letting his manners do the talking for now.

One of them looked ready to deny him but the other just turned and ordered the gates opened. Once they were open, the blonde continued ahead, already ignoring the glares many of the villagers tossed him but his pair of guardians seemed unable to ignore it.

"Show respect to Lord Naruto!" Misaki sent out loudly.

"The Kyuubi brat has brought demons with him! Hurry before he attacks the Hokage!" a villager yelled, rallying the older generation against Naruto. Stones began to rain down at him only to bounce harmlessly against a shield of Juraian energy.

"They're attacking Lord Naruto, Funaho, we have to do something!" Misaki said.

"I know, Misaki, let's implement risk prevention."

"Right!"

The two Juraian guardians surged forward firing off blue beams into the attacking crowd. Whenever one of their beams struck the person felt a powerful electrical shock run through them, in some cases making the body numb or partially paralyzed. The pair were dodging jutsu and weapons while still firing.

"Misaki, Funaho, that's enough!" Naruto suddenly yelled.

"But Lord Naruto, they're attacking a member of the royal family!" Funaho stated.

"Yeah! And they aren't even apologizing for throwing rocks at you!" Misaki added.

"These people are not worth the trouble. They can't hurt me— in fact, they never could unless I stood by and took the abuse. Now, let's go and you are not to harm anyone unless they pose lethal danger to me, understood?" The two logs floated back to his side quietly.

"Yes, Lord Naruto," both replied in slightly dejected tones.

The trio continued walking Naruto looking ahead and ignoring the glares of the quieted people. Misaki & Funaho were sparking with barely contained energy at the complete disrespect given to the young blonde.

"Lord Naruto, why won't you allow us to discipline these malcontents for their disrespectful behavior to you?" Funaho asked, finally seeing the massive tower grow closer.

"Yeah, the big jerks deserve it," Misaki added.

"Because they have a reason to hate me or at least they think they do. If we just hurt people who hurt us then we become no better than they are and I hold myself to a better standard of behavior. Besides, Tsunade-baachan would kill me if she found out I was shocking people for fun."

_**

* * *

Hokage's Office**_

Tsunade arrived to find her teammate pulling out a jug of sake from her desk and taking a long draw from it. This wasn't a new sight as both Sannin enjoyed getting drunk quite often but she could see a look in his eyes that made her heart clench. Jiraiya had been through many things and it had hardened him just like her experiences had made her cold until she met Naruto. The look in the perverted hermit's eyes was one of apprehension, confusion and fear but not for him; instead, it seemed focused on his young student.

He didn't say a word and just turned, holding the jug and looking out towards the Hokage monument. The silence stretched on for minutes until the room filled with four jounin and their ten students, two of which had already advanced past genin level.

"All right, pervert, everyone is here now so stop stalling and tell us what is going on!" Tsunade demanded, hoping to get a rise out of him and failing miserably.

"Well, I suppose I should start with our training trip, since that is what led to everything." Jiraiya then began outlining there travels. Nothing spectacular seemed to occur except for Naruto's genius level of growth.

"Finally, I remembered to give the brat a bracer Sarutobi-sensei had left with me to give him when he was old enough. We now know it belonged to his mother. I wanted to test it so I charged at him with a full power Rasengan and the bracer protected with a shield stronger then anything I've ever seen. I then tried to take it from him to examine it and it shocked me with enough energy to nearly knock me out. I sent the kid on one more mission after that and I don't know what happened but when he got back, instead of wanting to come here, we went to Wave country."

"What happened in Wave?" Sakura asked, slightly worried about her blonde teammate.

Jiraiya laughed and explained what he knew of the story giving everyone a good laugh imagining Naruto being dragged around by his bracer. The laughter died when Jiraiya explained about the ship and the information Naruto found out about himself and his parents.

"This has got to be a joke!" Sakura was the first one to break the silence but before anyone could add to it the doors opened allowing the last member of this meeting entry.

"It is no joke, Sakura-san. I actually wish it was but it's my past and future," Naruto spoke, his voice quiet and seemingly cultured.

Those gathered openly gawked at the blonde and his changes, both physical and due to the download mental. A few of the females present even had to suppress a blush. In Tsunade's case, she had to keep tears in check at the resemblance the boy had both to the fourth Hokage and to a pair of men from her past. Another factor was the pair of logs floated at either side of him.

"I apologize for the abrupt entrance and the prank earlier but I felt it would help break up the mounting tension," Naruto continued and moved forward, actually bowing to Tsunade.

"Naruto-kun . . . . . ." Tsunade breathed out, looking at the boy and watched one of his foxy grins spread out.

"You didn't forget about me now, did you, obaachan?" he asked with a glint in his eyes.

"BRAT! How many times have I told you not to call me that!" Everyone watched the Godaime slam her fist into his head before pulling him into a hug.

"Funaho, I'm confused. Is she happy to see Lord Naruto or upset that he called her old?" Misaki asked, not even noticing everyone staring at the duo of wood.

"I believe it is a show of affection between the two as a show of familial bond. I would theorize this is how they show love for one another," Funaho responded.

"Well, since they have already spoken up let me introduce everyone to Misaki and Funaho, a pair of Juraian guardians awakened with my ship," Naruto stated like it was an everyday thing.

"If I hadn't already used a jutsu to sober up when that thing appeared, I'd think this was all some strange dream brought on by a bad bottle of sake. . . . . . A really bad bottle," Tsunade commented.

"Drop the act, Naruto-baka! No one is buying this joke!" Sakura said loudly, her eyes narrowing.

"Sakura-san, this is no joke. Aliens are real and I am the child of one of them as well as the Yondaime. The only reason I am here right now is because we have a ship coming this way and I wanted to warn everyone in case they are aggressive," Naruto explained with a cold clipped tone.

"Brat, tell her the rest," Jiraiya ordered.

"There's more?" everyone said together and watched Naruto rub the back of his head nervously.

"Oh... that reminds me... we sorta had...err...a 'little' accident on the way over here..Nothing too serious, mind you... At least Stone country doesn't have that one mountain making their travel harder from Fire country... You know... they say toys are dangerous and... that... was the... low setting."

"What did you do?" Tsunade demanded.

"He blew up a mountain with the ship's weapons."

"YOU WHAT!" everyone yelled at the blonde.

"Well I needed to test the cannons because all I had was what a first generation Treeship should be capable of."

"Just what is your toy capable of, Naruto-kun?" Kakashi asked, letting his emotions fade.

"Funaho, please explain," Naruto ordered.

"Yes, Lord Naruto," the log replied and waited for everyone to give her their fully attention.

"The **_Yosho-Oh_** is a first generation Juraian Treeship. Because Lady Minaho used the remains of her land rooted ship to insure the ship's development, it has mimicked the exterior wall unit and design. Records indicate that Lady Minaho discovered a seed left here by Tsunami years ago and planted it under the best of conditions for her son. A first generation Juraian Treeship is second only in power to the great Zero ship Tsunami herself and carries enough power to wipe a planet clean of life or with continuous fire completely destroy the planet."

Naruto laughed nervously as he watched everyone stare at him like some sort of science specimen. Jiraiya evidently hadn't paid as much attention to the briefing as he thought because the white haired toad summoner was joining the others. No one spoke a word but perverted hermit suddenly took a deep drink of sake before passing the bottle along.

"You're telling us that you have a something capable of destroying the world AND YOU PARKED IT OUTSIDE THE MAIN GATES!" Tsunade snapped.

"Obaachan, I know this is a rather weird situation but if you lose your temper, all you're doing is crippling the only defense we have if this is a hostile threat," Naruto placated.

The blonde Godaime gritted her teeth and took several deep breaths listening to the unusual amount of logic in something Naruto said. She watched the young ninja exhale a breath, safe for the moment from her wrath.

"D-do you n-ne-need hel-help, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked shyly, her face flushing at seeing her crush and falling for him all over again.

"Well, the ship is pretty much self-run but I could always use my friends with me. Plus, none of my new knowledge includes anything to help me through a battle like this. Tsunade-sama, may they accompany me if they so choose?"

"I'll have to convince the council and I doubt you have time for me to discuss things with them, so, yes, they may go as ambassadors of Konoha."

"So who wants to be in?" Naruto asked flippantly.

"You're such a troublesome guy but someone has to make sure you don't get us all killed," Shikamaru said first.

"YOSHI! I SHALL ACCOMPANY NARUTO-KUN ON HIS YOUTHFUL EXPLOITS!" Gai and Lee agreed speaking in synch.

"I'll go too," Hinata said.

Shino simply nodded with Neji and the same was for the jounin instructors.

"This is crazy but if your all dead set on going, I guess you'll need a medic-nin," Sakura spoke up, smiling faintly at her teammate.

"If forehead girl's going then so am I!" Ino declared then elbowed Chouji, who muttered an agreement through his snacking.

Slowly the last hold outs agreed and Naruto smiled brightly, glad that this had gone so well. Further musings though were cut off as Misaki suddenly began speaking.

"We have a confirmation, finally! The ship appears to be a Galaxy Police patrol vessel but something is odd…it looks to be better armed than a usual Search & Rescue ship. It will reach orbit in approximately two minutes, threat status is zero if combat occurs. Lord Naruto you must be back aboard the **_Yosho-Oh_** and into space before the arrival or else your protection might be compromised."

"It is likely that certain factions within the GP will try to force Lord Naruto into Galactic Union space in order to try and commandeer the **_Yosho-Oh_**. Another theory is they believe Lord Naruto is too primitive to understand just what the ship is and will try to trick or threaten him into handing it over. In either case, neither outcome is a possibility," Funaho continued with her speculations.

"Then let us return," Naruto ordered, his voice becoming cold.

"Yes, sir!" both replied and vanished with the assembled group.

_**

* * *

Yosho-Oh**_

The troupe of ninja appeared and all but two were overcome with a type of disorientation that gave them pause for a moment. Looking around, once recovered, they spotted the splendor of nature that was the interior of a Treeship.

Naruto stood in a spot putting the central tree directly behind him and Misaki and Funaho settled into the correct spots on either side of him. Kakashi was reminded of his sensei when he looked upon Naruto and not for the first time felt a pang of guilt for ignoring the blonde in favor for Sasuke.

"Somehow, I was expecting something different," Ino commented, looking around.

"Not all things are as they seem. Something beautiful can also be very deadly," Kurenai chastised.

"All systems prepared, preparing to ascend," Funaho announced.

"Ok, everyone look sharp," Naruto ordered and sweatdropped when Kakashi just pulled out his perverted book.

"Lord Naruto, all defensive and offensive measures are ready," Misaki said, drawing the blonde back to business.

"Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, and Hinata please join me up here the rest of you just spread out and try to look dangerous," Naruto called out.

Once everyone was in place, Naruto took a deep breath and straightened his face, becoming cold, baring the face of a proper Juraian noble.

"Ascending. . . . . ." Funaho announced.

"HIGHER THAN THE SUN!" Naruto suddenly shouted as the ship rose.

The ship rose steadily, giving a sight for the world to see and a rocky ride for the occupants. Breaking through the atmosphere, those who caught a last glimpse of it would write that a god had returned to the heavens on this day, breaking the shackles of mortality.

The dome that enclosed the core of the ship shifted around them and instead of mimicking day or night, became transparent revealing to them the first view of outer space for their world's people. Majestic stars twinkled brightly and the moon was close enough to be seen a true sphere. Below, turning ever so slowly was the mass of blues and greens that was their planet. Swirling white clouds formed spirals over the surface, making the planet seem like a giant jewel.

None of the people assembled could speak with the wonders around them and thus, silence reigned. In front of them approaching rapidly was a rectangular ship baring the crest of Galaxy Police, where as the **_Yosho-Oh_** was living and organic, the other vessel was cold and metallic. In terms of size, it was dwarfed by the immense first generation Treeship.

"That puny thing is the big threat?" Kiba suddenly called out.

"Compared to this ship, yeah, that one is puny but it has enough firepower to make the Kyuubi incident seem like a picnic," Naruto replied, willing the ship to keep itself between the GP and his home planet.

That shut the Inuzuka up and caused shivers to run through most, the others attempting to imagine such carnage. Naruto himself was included as he now had enough intelligence or focus to understand just what they were dealing with.

A holographic screen formed in front of him and the others showing the cockpit of the vessel. It was filled with many counsels but the focus was a single chair with a counsel that wrapped around the pilot's lap. The said person was a humanoid of average height with darkly tanned skin, brown eyes, dark hair, and longish ears bearing slight points. He was dressed in a blue sleeveless uniform jacket with a long sleeved black shirt under it and blue paints with a uniform hat resting on his head. A confident smirk dotted his face as he believed this would be the easiest and greatest assignment of his career.

"This is Galaxy Police patrol vessel **_Blue Stone_** responding to your distress beacon," the man announced.

"This is the **_Yosho-Oh_**, we thank you for answering the beacon but we no longer require assistance and simply await the arrival of a Juraian escort or our family," Naruto responded, speaking in a controlled voice.

"If you would like, I could escort you into Galactic Union territory and you could wait there in a less primitive setting," the officer suggested.

Sakura, Ino, and Kiba all looked ready to explode at the insinuation about their world. Naruto could also feel killer intent rolling off those gathered near him and to a lesser extent, the jounin.

"Perhaps another time. I was born on this world and feel a certain attachment to it. I will wait here and you may return now so that we do not keep you from your duties," Naruto spoke, his manners barely keeping in place, his own anger was ignited.

"I must insist but take a minute to consider it." The screen then went blank and was replaced by others.

"He is beginning to power-up his weapons and sending out a coded message most likely for orders," Funaho announced.

"That bastard, I say you blow his ass away right now!" Kiba shouted in anger.

"Shikamaru-san, do you have any ideas?" Naruto asked, looking to the lazy genius.

"Can you intercept or block his message?" the chuunin asked, tapping his chin in thought.

"Yes," Funaho answered.

"Then do that and then scare him off with a show of force—a slight bluff," the Shogi lover advised.

"Funaho, block the transmission and store it. Misaki, prepare to deploy the Light Hawk Wings and lacking that suitable show of force," Naruto ordered, his foxy grin in place.

The screen returned the officer having an angry scowl on his face.

"On whose authority have you blocked my transmission?" he demanded.

"This solar system is claimed by Jurai and deemed a non-combative sector, yet you have begun powering your weapons and attempted to send a secret message that I doubt will go to the Galaxy Police. I suggest you leave now before you cause an incident," Naruto responded, his eyes narrowing.

"Do not threaten me, you primitive child. You will surrender that ship and all its secrets to me or I will destroy you and your crew of under-evolved cretins and take the remains of your ship!"

Naruto growled and responding to his will the **_Yosho-Oh_** spread its Light Hawk Wings.

"If you feel like you can force this ship to do anything—go ahead and try. Then you can explain to Second Queen Misaki just why you hijacked a Juraian vessel. I am sure the Emperor would love to see such a report come to him."

_**

* * *

Konoha**_

Tsunade stood before the village council not for the first time debating their actual intelligence. She had just explained everything Naruto had told her and could see a few of the council fearful, while the rest were split between anger and neutrality.

'_Gee, are you finally realizing just how much harm you've caused?' _she thought.

"Our course is clear, when the boy returns, he must be killed!" demanded one of the lesser known village representatives.

"Soryu-san, how do you propose to hurt someone trained by a legendary Sannin let alone attempt to harm him when Jiraiya-san couldn't pierce the barrier that protects him? At best, you might annoy him enough to use that ship against us," Tsunade stated, silencing the man.

"We should have never allowed that to happen. It only makes the demon stronger and now we find out he is not even of this world," another voice rose in anger.

"Now, now, let us not act like bigots when one of our own has just discovered a missing piece of himself," Hiashi Hyuuga said, his face calm and impassive.

"I believe Naruto-kun deserves a chance to find who he is but won't go because the loyalty he holds for Konoha. So I propose we give him an S-class mission and a little support as well," he continued.

"What are you proposing, Hyuuga-san?" The Inuzuka clan head asked, though a smile spread across his lips.

"The S-class mission to explore and learn the ways and techniques of his people to spend at least 15 years away from this world among his own species and to learn as much as possible. After all, if he desires to be a future Hokage he must be willing to grow as strong and learn much more. I would even be willing to send a few Leaf ninja with him, specially picked by the council of course."

'_That bastard, he is just trying to get rid of Naruto-kun and everyone that supports in one swoop,' _Tsunade thought, her eye twitching.

_**

* * *

Orbit**_

The GP vessel still squared off with the **_Yosho-Oh_**, which was protected by its Light Hawk Wings. Neither side would back down but the GP officer understood he lacked both the firepower and the time to win an inevitable confrontation.

The only option was to threaten the point from which he detected the ship ascending from and force the surrender.

Aboard the ship, those assembled watched the metallic ship beginning to turn and move away. Kiba cheered thinking it was over, along with Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. The ship lurched slightly as it moved, keeping the GP vessel constantly in front of it.

"He's going to try and use Konoha as a bargaining chip," Shikamaru stated, halting the celebration.

"The ship is too strong for him to fight so he has to find a way to make us surrender without a battle. If he gets close we can't use the ship's weapons as the resulting blast might destroy the village," Funaho surmised.

"Extend right-side cannons towards that ship and make sure it is within our line of fire," Naruto ordered, his face becoming a cold mask.

"Yes, Lord Naruto," both guardians replied.

"Naruto-baka, what are you doing? You can't really be considering killing that man!" Sakura yelled.

'_So then, Jiraiya-sama taught you to kill, Naruto-kun. But how will you take to this? What is it you're thinking right now and is this the first time you have had to stain your hands with blood?' _Kakashi thought, looking up from his book.

The screen suddenly came back to life, showing an open communications window with the Galaxy Police Ship.

"If you move as much as another inch closer to that planet, I promise you, there won't be enough left of you to even detect," Naruto warned with a growl rumbling in his throat.

"You're bluffing, boy," the officer ventured and continued on his path.

"Fire!" Naruto ordered.

Everyone watched in horror as every cannon facing the enemy began letting loose with titanic blasts of energy. The fire was continuous covering every space and setting space ablaze. It took everyone a moment to register that none of the shots actually hit the GP vessel instead passed barely over around or under it. The force of the energy throwing the occupant around like it was in an earthquake. As quickly as it started, it was over. The communications window showed the officer with an obvious and quite large wet spot between his legs and trailing down his pants.

"That was your only warning shot," Naruto stated and closed the window.

All eyes fell on the blonde, who seemed to be trembling and when Hinata went to place a hand on the distraught boy, he suddenly threw his head back and laughed loudly. Blinks passed through the room as Naruto fell onto the floor laughing.

"Oh my God! Did you see his face? And he even wet his pants! Not to mention, you were all scared out of your minds that I had become some psychopath. It was so worth it," he wheezed out, holding his side in pain from the laughing, while everyone else sweatdropped.

He got himself under control as another screen popped up, showing two incoming vessels. Climbing to his feet, he took note of just who they belonged too and smiled a foxy grin.

"GP officer, I know you are seeing what I am so why don't we all just explain to the Emperor why you attempted to hijack the ship of his Great Grandson when he arrives in his ship in like two minutes. Also, you should note the approaching Ryo-Ohki. I do believe the owner of that vessel has a dislike for officers of the law," Naruto spoke as he had the window reopened and watched the officer pale.

"It seems your escort has arrived then and I will bid you farewell," the officer growled before turning his ship about and leaving.

"Bring the ship back down to Konoha. We'll meet the new arrivals there," Naruto spoke aloud and then turned to find everyone but his guardian logs glaring at him. He laughed nervously when he spotted Sakura cracking her knuckles.

"Something wrong guys?" he asked, slowly backing away.

"NARUTO-BAKA!"

_**

* * *

Ryo-Ohki**_

Tenchi Masaki along with his rather large group of family and friends blinked when a communication screen opened on the interior of the Yosho-Oh. They had expected to see someone well mannered like Ayeka or perhaps a scared young man. Instead they saw him blink before he was dog piled by a bunch of people who yelled out.

"**_NARUTO-BAKA!"_**

"That is defiantly a grandson of yours, Yosho-kun," Ryoko stated before falling into a fit of laughter.

* * *

Please read and review!

Ending note 1: Ok, I need pairing votes beyond one that will occur and also votes on who is going into space.

Till next time!

_This chapter has been beta read on July 10, 2006 by Milky Etoile ;)_


End file.
